


Goodnight Kiss

by Justkillingtimewhileiwait



Category: Chicago PD
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justkillingtimewhileiwait/pseuds/Justkillingtimewhileiwait
Summary: A quick idea on how Hank instructed Linstead to kiss during the car jacking sting





	

“This surveillance just turned into a decoy sting,” Hank announces pulling the suspect up.   
“You’re gonna call Mike and tell him you’ve got a premo.”  
He passed the suspect off to Atwater and turned to Halstead and Lindsay. “You two take the Maserati. Looks like it’s date night, the kind that ends with a long goodnight kiss. The rest of you get in surveillance position. When they bite we’ll box them in.” He said with his usual melodramatic flare.   
Erin and Jay exchanged glances as they headed back towards the Maserati. “Did he just tell us to do what I think he did?” Jay asked in a low tone.   
“What, you got a problem kissing me all the sudden Halstead? What happened to ‘anything to come across convincing?’” She teased.   
Jay couldn’t suppress the smile that spread across his face as the memory of their undercover op at the sex club came to mind.   
Then his face went serious. “I’m driving!” He announced.  
“What! Look at this thing!” She protested.   
“Voight said date night, it’s an undercover op, therefore,” he reasoned, drawing out the word, “I get to drive.”  
Erin rolled her eyes and tossed him the keys, “Fine,” she pouted.  
Jay climbed in the car excitedly, running his hands over the leather steering wheel. “Look at this thing!” He giggled turing towards Erin.   
Erin flipped down the makeup mirror and was slowly sliding lip gloss across her lips. The smell of vanilla filled the car.   
“What are you doing?” Jay asked, half laughing.   
“Getting into character,” she said smoothly. “Gotta make sure my lips are extra moist and kissable,” she teases sultry, then slowly rubbed her lips back and forth against each other.   
Jay swallowed hard as he stared at her lips in the dimly lit car.   
“Halstead, the calls been made. Get your ass in position,” Hank barked over the radio breaking his trance.   
“See,” Erin observed. “This is why I never let you drive. You get us in trouble.”   
Jay scrunched his face into a childish grimace then stuck his tongue out at her. Erin throws her head back against the headrest and laughs heartily.   
“Time to see what this baby can do!” Jay exclaimed as the engine purred to life.


End file.
